Katie & Angel
by bloo'sgirl33x
Summary: Mac is on his way to fosters but he gets a call from his mom telling him to meet their new neighbor Katie along with her imaginary friend Angel who seems to be the crush of Blooreguard Q. Kazoo. [completed plz read sequal betrayal if you want more]
1. meeting the neighbors

"Hold on Bloo! I'm coming!" Mac said to himself as he ran down the street knowing he was late 'cause his evil brother Terrence tried to beat him up again! He ran as fast as his little legs could go. Suddenly his pocket started to vibrate he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket it had a fosters ring tone. Mac stopped as he flipped open the cover (he has a flip phone! lucky) and spoke into it. "hello this is Mac daddy Mac wassup?...oh hi mom!...going to see my friend...yes...yeah I know...WHAT! but I have to go there now!...can't they wait?...fine...buh-bye!" Mac sighed as he ran to the park because that's where he would meet the new neighbors, as his mom told him.

AT FOSTERS

"where's Mac!" Bloo said as he stared at the clock it read 3:30. Ed, Wilt, Coco, and Frankie were watching Bloo staring at the clocks they hated to see him sad especially Wilt.

"Don't worry Bloo I'm sure Mac will be here any minute." Wilt reassured Bloo although it didn't work.

"Yeah right! I'm sure he's with some other kid right now just having a blast! Forgetting all about me! That...that traitor! What a square-head!"

"now that's not true I'm sure he just got side tracked or something!"

"Whatever."

AT THE PARK

Mac finally got to the park he kept looking around until a girl about his height came up to him and said, "Hi are you Mac?" Mac just stared at her she was so pretty she had light brown eyes, brown wavy hair, dark blue jeans, and a black shirt that had a white kitty in the middle.

"yeah...I'm...Mac..h...hi who...are you?"

"My name's Katie your mom said that I would meet you here!"

"Really? Well I'm very sorry I.. I would show you around but I have... to go... somewhere."

"Where do you have to go?"

"I have to... go see my imaginary friend at... fosters home for imaginary friends"

"Really! I have an imaginary friend too! Can I come with you?"

"Sure if...if you want to"

"ANGEL!" Katie yelled as an imaginary friend came down the slide and bounded over to Katie, she was a white cat, walked on two legs, and she had green eyes, the tips of her pointy ears where dark pink along with her 4 paws.

"yes Katie?" Angel said as she put her hands on her hips.

"We're going with Mac to fosters home for imaginary friends is that ok?"

"Sure!" Angel replied as the 3 of them ran as fast as they could. _'now I'm really coming Bloo just wait' _ Mac thought


	2. a little crush

A/N: well thanks to everyone who reviewed I am so sorry for not posting this sooner I was busy at Universal and school was also in the way doesn't school suck? also I got hit by Hurricane Katrina so no power there...Anyways enough about me here's the 2nd chapter!

Mac, Katie, and Angel were running to Fosters to see Bloo but the two girls had no idea who Bloo was! "So who are we seeing again?" Katie said as they were still running.

"His name is Bloo and I need to see him because if I don't he will be adopted off to some other kid."

"ohhhhhhhhh... what does he look like?"

"Well he's...blue"

"oh well that's obvious!"

"But he's really hyper." Mac said as they stopped in front of a huge victorian mansion. Mac went on ahead while the girls, jaw dropped, eyes wide open, staring at the huge building.

"Mac...it's...huge!"

"yeah! where else would you fit over 3000 imaginary friends? C'mon let's not wait for the grass to grow." Mac ran ahead as the 2 girls followed him. Bloo instantly opened the door well he obviously knew he was there! and pounced on Mac.

"YAY! Mac's here...well hello there." Bloo saw Katie and Angel standing there. "Who have we here a couple of gals? Mac you naughty boy."

"alright Bloo enough this is Katie and Angel they're my new neighbors."

"So that's where you've been all this time!"

"Well my mom called me and..."

"So if you're mom called you and told you to jump off of a cliff would you do it!" Bloo yelled getting angry.

"No I wouldn't!" This time Mac was the one getting angry. Angel decided to stop this she went in front of the 2 boys and put her 2 paws in front of their faces.

"Alright you guys! Enough fighting!"

"Yeah like Katie said..."

"I'M ANGEL!"

"...oops."

"And you must be Bloo"

"Got that right girl-friend" Bloo snapped his fingers in a Z formation like a girly girl and moved his head up and down. Angel laughed, "Oh my gosh you are too funny!"

She said in-between giggles.

"You girls want a tour of the house?" Mac asked

"I WANNA TAKE ANGEL!" Bloo yelled waving his hand in the air like he was waiting to be called on by a teacher. Angel's face turned a light pink color as Bloo grabbed her arm.

"Alright alright you take Angel and I'll take Katie"

"Yessssssss...c'mon Angel we have sights to see!" Bloo put his arm around her shoulder as he started lying about how Fosters was 1000 years old and boring history like that.

"Do you think..." Katie started

"What? Bloo likes Angel...yeah I can tell" Mac crossed his arms as they both watched Bloo and Angel walk up the stairs together.

"I was saying do you think we can get something to eat I'm starving!"

"Oh sorry..."

**Bloo and Angel**

"Anyways here is the bathroom of uglyness"

"Why is it the bathroom of uglyness?"

"because it was used by Duchess"

"Who's that?"

"If I show you promise not to scream"

"um...okay" Angel stared at him like he was crazy but he was pretty cute.

(A/n: I know that seriously didn't come out right...heh true love)

Bloo leaded her to a room that said princess on it. (yeah right!)

"promise?"

"yes now please show me Duchess" Angel was getting annoyed Bloo sighed and opened the door quickly. "...O...M...G!"

"I told ya" Duchess woke up from her beauty sleep (she sure needs more of that!)

and yelled at the two Imaginary friends standing at her doorway.

"WHAT AM I...AN ATTRACTION! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Bloo slammed the door.

"what was that!" Angel was so alarmed her heart was skipping a few beats

"That my pretty lady is a duchess...never tamper with a duchess they're as ugly and vicious as an extreme-a-saur"

"Now that I have heard of"

"C'mon I wanna show you my friends." Bloo opened a door that said room 311 Angel saw 3 friends 1 was as tall as you can get it was red,had sneakers that squeaked every step, (Man thats annoying!) and had a # 1 printed on his chest, "Ok that there is Wilt, that is Eduardo you can call him Ed." Bloo pointed to a big hairy purple monster with a skull belt, "and that is Coco" He also pointed to a bird/plane/plant thing with green hair.

"Hey Bloo! Oh who's that?" Wilt asked nicely. Angel backed up scared of the new friends. "don't be shy" Bloo whispered to her.

"I'm Angel"

"I'm Wilt this is Ed..."

"Hola Angel" Ed said

"... and Coco"

"coco co coco"

"huh?"

"Oh yeah she says hi you'll know her language soon." Bloo encouraged her. "So you guys wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game Azul?" (You obviously know it's Ed)

"I was thinking soccer?"

"Ooo I love soccer! But let's wait until Katie and Mac get here" Angel squealed

"Who's Katie?" Wilt asked

"Mac's new neighbor Angel's her imaginary friend" Bloo answered so until Katie and Mac arrived they got to know Angel and started chilin'

Katie And Mac

"So this is the arcade"

"Oooooooo"

"This is the dining hall"

"Ahhhh"

"And well all the bedrooms"

"Cool"

"and the playroom"

"Gasp..Look Mac there are puppies!"

"They're not real puppies they're imaginary"

"wow cool can I pet one?"

"sure go ahead." Mac and Katie kneeled down and Katie rubbed Chewy's belly.

"She's soooo cute!"

"Ummm... that's a boy it was Ed's puppy"

"Who's Ed?"

"One of my friends here c'mon I'll show you"

"Ok...Bye puppies be good little boys while I'm gone ok?" She kissed the puppy on the head and let it run with his brothers and sisters. Mac got up and held out his hand. Katie blushed and took his hand as Mac helped her up. They both walked side by side to room 311 and opened the door there Angel and Bloo were waiting for them sitting on the floor.

"Hey guys! How was the tour?" Bloo asked it almost looked like his hand was on top of Angel's or at least touching it.

"Awesome this place is so big!" Katie gasped.

"Oh this is Ed,Wilt, and Coco."


	3. playful soccer

I'm sorry this chapter is so short it was originally in the 2nd chapter but somehow it got cut off so here's the soccer match the gang cooked up.

"Hi" Katie shyly waved.

"Are we ready to play soccer or not!" Angel sighed

"yes miss soccer queen" They all went outside and got Pinky (a little pink squirrel imaginary friend) to join so it would be fair teams. Angel and Pinky were captains.

"Ok peoples I choose...Katie" Angel announced, Katie ran toward Angel and Hi-Fived

"Ed you're with muah" Pinky chose, Ed thumped his way over

"ummmmm...hmmmm...well Wilt"

"Bloo!"

"C..." Angel started but Katie whispered something into her ear that no one could make out. Angel sighed, "Mac"

"We get Coco." They started to play Bloo was actually amazed at how well Angel played soccer she was a cute blurr of white kitty power! Even when Bloo's team was yelling at him to steal from Angel he just got a dreamy look on his face and watched her zip past him. Well as you can imagine her team won 11 to 9. Angel let out a whoop of victory and she started doing handsprings all over the yard.

"BOO-YA!" Angel screamed her whole team jumped around they finally calmed down after a while and they Hi-Fived the other team telling the how good they played.


	4. chapter 4!

After the game it was time for the 3 of them to go home. "AWWWWWWWWW...can't we stay a little longer?" Angel asked Katie. "I'm sorry Angel but my dad just called and said we have to go home now! We can come back tomorrow...right Mac?"

"Oh yeah I have to visit Bloo everyday!"

"But you guys have school I'll be all alone at the house!" Angel whined.

"Ok listen when everyone is out of the apartment you can use my key and go to Fosters DON'T LOSE IT! Then when it's 3:05 call me on my cell... you know it right?"

"duh...but why 3:05?"

"just in case I get out late or have to stay back to talk to a teacher or something ok? Now come on Dad's waiting."

"Ok bye guys!" Angel waved sadly. "Bye Angel" Bloo said softly his face even tinted a light pink color. Angel went up to him and hugged him, "don't worry I'll be back here tomorrow k?"

"k blye... I mean glide...no wait brye?" Bloo stumbled over his words like they couldn't walk (yes yes we all know words can't walk it's a figure of speech!) Angel giggled, "you mean bye?"

"Yeah that word!" After that the 3 of them left. Wilt walked up to Bloo, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know I just couldn't talk at the moment"

"You sure you're ok?"

"fine...just fine" Bloo walked up the stairs and into his room he sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands, "Man! What was wrong with me! I acted like I was retarded! I couldn't even say the easiest word known to man...bye! Man I feel weird when I'm around her like...like...I don't even know!" Bloo thought about her all night he decided to talk to a girl...that he could trust to keep his secret and give him some tips...Frankie!

"Why did you hug him?" Mac finally said after a few minutes of walking.

"He's my friend..."

"and... any other reason?" Katie asked.

"no..."

"Oh really?"

"Alright what is with you guys?"

"nothing we just want to know some answers to some questions now tell us." Katie demanded.

"alright just don't tell anyone ok?"

"all right we swear...now tell us!"

"I hugged him 'cause I...thinkhe'scute...there I said it!"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you! What did you say?" Katie asked pretending like she was death and didn't hear Angel.

"I LIKE HIM!" Angel screamed getting it off of her chest.

"I knew it, I knew it, couple of love birds... Bloo was actually eyeing you a couple of times." Mac said.

"REALLY!"

"yep" Mac agreed, "trust me I know when he likes someone I know him like that...want me to ask him who he likes and tell you?"

"No no need that's old school I'd rather wait for him to tell me!" Angel was determined Bloo would tell her. They all stopped in front of their apartments Angel went in and immediately went to bed Katie and Mac stayed outside for a few more minutes and talked, "Thanks for taking us home."

"Well my house is literally right next to yours so I really have no choice!" They both shared a laugh.

"Still I guess I'll see you in the morning then huh?"

"yeah see ya." Katie hugged Mac before she went inside. Mac sighed and went inside his apartment with a smile on his face.


	5. 1st time 4 everything

In the morning Katie woke up to the beeping sound of her alarm clock she sleepily hit the snooze button but 5 seconds later Angel yawned really really loud and I bet it wasn't by accident. She kept on yawning and purring so loud until Katie snapped.

"ALRIGHT I'M UP!"

"I knew you'd see it my way! Now c'mon your dad's already up besides you don't want to miss walking with Mac today..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh c'mon Katie it's so obvious you like him!"

"Fine but if you lay out even a slip out to him I'll let out that you like Bloo and it will be so embarrassing you'll be turning purple!"

"ok ok man you're so forceful!" Angel patiently waited until Katie was ready minutes later Katie handed her the keys to the apartment as she walked with Mac to her new school. Katie's dad soon left too but before he left he gave Angel a hug since he thought she was going to be all alone. She ran to her bedroom window and waited for Katie's dad to pull out of the driveway, immediately she locked up the apartment and ran toward fosters wondering what to say to Bloo.

**School**

They both stopped at the front gate of Mac's school, "But Mac what if they don't like me?"

"Don't be coco Katie no one in this school is mean...except for the 8th graders but if any one picks on you I'll be there for you ok?"

"ok thanks Mac." Katie blushed as she and Mac walked to their class together. She saw all kinds of different kids there gangs, cheerleaders, popular girls and boys, bullies, band kids, kids working out at gym class, and teachers shudder some mean looking, some skinny, and some just looked plain weird. She shuddered, "Mac...what if I don't fit in?"

"Katie please...if I fit in then you'll definitely fit in so just stop worrying ok?" They both stopped in front of Mrs. Robin's room. Mrs. Robin introduced her to the class and luckily she got to sit next to Mac. He mostly stared at her and continuously asked her if she needed any help.

"Mac It's okay we started this in my old school before I came here I really don't need any help." Katie whispered. Mac just nodded and continued to stare at her.

**Back at Fosters**

Angel knocked on the door in a little beat. A few seconds later Bloo opened the door, "Sup Angel"

"Hey Bloo! What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing really just chillin' like strawberry fillin'" Bloo replied coolly. Angel laughed, "You're too funny! I have to use that on Katie"

"Come inside we can play in the arcade...you like Mrs. Pac-Man?"

"Like? I love that game!" Angel stepped inside, "Hey can I put Katie's keys in your room? When I was imagined I wasn't designed with pockets"

"Sure follow me" Bloo grabbed Angel's hand and led her to his room where Ed, Coco, and Wilt were sitting there bored as heck. "Guys wanna go play Mrs. Pac-man?"

"Coco co coco" Coco replied bored.

"Well we can play it again with Angel" Bloo said letting go of Angel's hand blushing. Suddenly Ed got up out of his bed and hugged Angel.

"Senorita Angel! I missed you!"

"...Ed...you're...crushing...me...can't...breathe!" Angel spat. Ed put her down. "Sorry senorita"

"No...problem...just...don't do that again...whoa head rush!" She breathed for a few seconds and finally said, "Well if they played it already then we can play something else how about swimming?"

"It's summer so it's probably crowded" Wilt replied.

"Alright then how about twister?"

"We haven't played that yet let's try it!" Bloo squealed. The gang went to the game closet and pulled out a twister they used tape to make it stick to the floor Coco decided she would be spinner so the battle raged on Ed got tangled up with Wilt and Bloo got all tangled up with Angel in fact at one point they were all in a knot together and Bloo had to reach his hand all the way back to reach red. He had to bend his body over and ended up being so close to Angel's face. They both blushed and Angel gently closed her eyes and reached her head over to kiss him but since she was in a bad position she fell over. She turned red of embarrassment and Coco declared her out _drat I was so close!_ Angel thought.

"Sorry Angel better luck next time" Wilt apologized.

"It's ok I just lost my focus that's all" Angel turned and winked at Bloo. For the rest of the day they enjoyed spending their time playing with Angel while Bloo got to get more laughs out of her. At about 3:00 both Mac and Katie walked through the fosters door. Angel happily ran towards them, "Hey Mac, Katie. we're in the arcade playing Super Smash Bros. wanna join?"

"As long as I'm the red Kirby" Katie said.

"I'm still Link right?" Mac asked.

"Sure, and no one has taken Link yet it's me and Bloo VS. you two ok?"

"sure." they both said in union. Sure enough the gang were all settled down on the couch except for Bloo who was on the floor with the controller in his hand. "Finally! How long did it take for you to get a drink woman!" Bloo said impatiently.

"Excuse me Mr. Bloo as I came back Mac and Katie walked in so switch it to 2 against 2 ok?"

Bloo did as he was told and the 4 of them battled each other while Coco, Wilt, and Ed cheered for different players. In the end both Mac and Bloo died and it was up to the girls to decide who would win. Bloo was telling Angel which weapons to pick up she picked up the big yellow star, zoomed around, and shot straight down and bombed Katie, but her red Kirby puffed up into a balloon and floated into the arena again. Mac gasped as she used her special power and picked the pink Kirby (which was Angel) and tossed her over the side Angel used the same moves Katie used to get back in. Both girls were not giving up the fought to the end until finally Katie's Kirby became so weak that Angel's Kirby sent her flying off the screen for her team to win. Katie just gave a low growl and looked over at Angel who had a large grin on her face and said, "I win."

Katie's dad would be getting home late so they both stayed for their first dinner at Fosters along with Mac (his mom would be late too). "Katie come with me I want to show you to 3 other people ok?"

"ok..." she was so shy about meeting people but she was even more shy when she was around Mac and when those two things mix she would just blush uncontrollably. Mac took her hand and showed her to Frankie who was just now putting out the dishes of food.

"Hey Mac who's your friend?"

"Frankie this is Katie Angel is her imaginary friend, Katie this is Frankie she cooks and cleans the house and stuff but she's fun sometimes"

"Hi Frankie your cooking looks good."

"Thanks and did you say Angel was your imaginary friend?"

"yeah why?"

"Bloo came into my room last night and talked about her the whole time I gave him some advice but I think he really found someone this time just look over there" Frankie pointed to where Bloo and angel were sitting. Bloo pulled out a chair for her Angel sat down and blushed a dark red, he pushed the chair in enough for her an sat down in the chair next to her and started talking to her. Mac and Katie's eyes got wide.

"Bloo has never acted that way before!"

"Neither has Angel it's like they're totally different people!"

"I know Bloo's usually Mischievous anyways it's nice to meet you I have to get the rest of the food out before Mr. H. gets his fuzzy butt over here and yells at me bye Mac bye Katie."

"Who's Mr. H?" Katie asked.

"It's short for Mr. Herriman he's second in charge here I'll show you to him." Mac took Katie's hand again and led her to Mr. H. they met and Mac even showed her to the person who's really in charge Madame Foster. Madame took a while hugging her and staring into her eyes to see how special she was Madame Foster proclaimed that Katie was a good and loyal kid to her friends, is extremely shy, and her imagination gets the best of her sometimes. after meeting the rest of Mac's friends they went back to the dining room where all four friends ate. No one knew Mac like Katie or that Katie liked Mac but every once and a while they would get caught glancing at each other while Bloo and Angel was the biggest rumor in the whole household.

* * *

Hi peoples I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been sick, I'm hopelessly in love with 2 guys! My friends are getting into fights and well it's valentines day soon so I gotta get all spazzed up! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it's long enough 4 some people! (although I won't say names) plz R&R and I'll see u later ok? bye ya'll 

Bloo'sgirl33x


	6. author's note

NOTE: There will be no more Katie and Angel...yes I know it's sad ya wanna know why? ok I'll tell you it's because I'm making a sequel it's gonna be called Betrayal it's now in progress so just be patient and sooner or later you will be reading it. and please people don't forget to review thanks!

love, Bloo'sgirl33x (cause ya know he's cute! ;)


End file.
